The Sorceresses (not witches, mind you)
by Sola
Summary: A girl named Fiona and her adventures as a wit- er, sorceress. Enjoy. >:D
1. Fiona's Shock

Author: Sola  
Title: The Sorceresses (not witches, mind you)  
Summary: :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I sat anxiously in the train compartment watching the trees pass by me by in the   
landscape and awaiting for the time when I would be arriving at the one and only Hogwarts   
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This had to be the most phenomenal event that had ever   
happened to me in my life. I was not an ordinary person anymore. I wasn't just a face in   
the crowd. My life wasn't a riddle anymore. I was a sorceress now (call me a witch and DIE),   
and there's nothing and no one that is going to take that away from me. Not even my dreaded  
mother.  
My mother was never too fond of sorcery. In fact, she despised it, from what I   
could tell. The day that my letter had arrived in the mail, someone up there must have been  
watching out for me. You see, my mother is one of those nosey moms out their who look   
through their childrens' mail before the kids get it, and back up their despicable act by  
saying they were 'doing it for your own good' after punishing you for ordering that   
Dungeons and Dragons game you'd been saving up for for a month. I was lucky that day. Not  
only was my mother particularly nosey, but she was also incredibly lazy, which gave credit  
to the fortune of finding the letter before she did. She had yelled at me to get the mail   
while I tried to sneak across the hall to get a glass of water.  
It was a Sunday afternoon, the clouds lovely with a look of blue scattered   
throughout the individuals that traveled together. I always looked at the clouds for   
comfort, be they gray with somber or white and fluffy with chipperness. I loved them. I also  
love pizza with mushrooms and pepperoni on top, but we're not going to get into that right   
now.  
So, anyway, as I was gathering the mail and idly flipping through the mail gathered,  
I came upon a suspiciously tan-coloured envelope. My ear twitched with shock as I   
discovered who it was addressed to: me! No one ever sent me mail out of the blue. Not even   
my best friend (who I had in fact given stationary one year for her birthday). Never a   
thank-you note, a get-well card, or anything. I secretly crept inside my father's car which  
was parked in front of the house on a dirt road and opened the letter.  
I was once again shocked. This was a joke, right? Someone sending me mail telling   
me that I was a witch. Hah-hah, very funny, you assholes that sent this to me. It's bad   
enough that you dicks out there have to mock me day-in and day-out, but to go this far, to   
reach to this extent...   
I very quickly shoved the letter under the seat.  
"What took you so long, Fiona?" She snapped at my from her usual position of   
sitting herself in front of the television.   
"Nothing," I replied quickly, trying to scramble to my room as quickly as possible  
before she could shout another order at me.  
  
I didn't always hate my mother. In fact, I deny now that I hate her. What I hated  
was the alchohol that poisoned her.  
  
***  
  
About three weeks later my father was acting most strangely. Actually, probably the   
strangest that I've ever seen him act. He was muttering to himself every now and then and   
wandering around the acreage aimlessly. He kept eyeing me suspiciously and acting more   
derogatory towards my mother than usual. He had the whole family puzzled as to what he was   
on to. Then it happened one night. He was arguing with my mother about who-knows-what when   
I heard a word that sparked in my ear: sorcery. I crept from my room as silently as I could   
muster until it seemed that I was close enough to listen in on what they were talking   
about.  
"Rain, I'll ask you again, did you take it?" He demanded. His voice was dominating  
and hard.  
My mother replied with that high, fake voice of, "I don't know what you're talking  
about."  
"Listen, Rain, that letter is very important. If I don't have it, I'll have to go   
through a lot to get another copy." There was a sudden silence, and I realized that my  
father had suspected my presence, because he stopped the agruement there. I jumped and sped  
back to my sleeping chamber. To my surprise, my father followed. He usually never followed  
me after being caught.  
"Fiona...?" He asked hopefully, trying to find me through the darkness.  
"Yes, daddy?" I answered.  
"Fiona, did you happen to see a letter come in the mail recently? Perhaps one of   
a... Strange color?"  
I thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should answer correctly.   
"No," I answered. He gave me another suspicious look, figuring that if he couldn't get the   
information out of my now, he wouldn't waste his time pushing me for it again. He turned   
his back to leave, but before he did, he winked and said, "If the letter should ever find   
you... Just give me a wink, OK?" I smiled, and he gave that charming smile of his back at   
me, and then he closed the door behind him. There was magic in that smile of his.  
  
The next morning during breakfast, I searched through Dad's car to find the letter. It was  
particularly odd that he didn't find the letter himself, but then again, he was probably  
just as lazy as my mother. He seemed quite delighted when I handed it to him, sighing and  
looking as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. I wondered what was  
up.  
"Dad, what is that?"  
"This, my dear, is my sweet clarification of your destiny as a person."  
"Excuse me?" I said obnoxiously. I didn't like it when he tried to sound mysterious.  
He gave me a slightly hurt look that made me wince. He was so easy to upset, like   
a puppy-dog, and it always bothered when I hurt him in the least. He answered with, "Come   
on. We'll take a ride and I'll discuss it all with you and answer all your questions," he   
said reluctantly after seeing the regret in my face.   
As we were riding in the car, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful blossoms and  
leaves that had sprung as a result of spring - I was dead sick of winter by now.  
"Fiona, there is something very special about you," he started.  
"Thanks, Dad," I said with a giggle.  
"Well... What I mean is..." He stuttered, trying to get the words out, "You're...   
Not like other kids. You're different." I cocked an eyebrow at him. At this point I started  
get a panic voice in my head that kept telling me, "You were born with a birth-defect! Or   
maybe you're the horrible result of a science experiment gone wrong! Whatever it is, he's  
acting too nice for it to be good news!"  
He glanced at me with another worried look as he steered at the wheel. He looked   
liked he could have choked from timidness. "  
"You're a witch, Fiona," he blurted most suddenly  
"I beg your pardon?!" I screeched. I did not like being called a witch at all. What  
an insult to receive from your own father!  
He gave a noise in his throat. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I   
mean... At least I think it shouldn't have sounded like that..." He trailed off. "Oh dear,   
this didn't go the way I wanted it to... Listen, you're a witch or a wizardress or a sorceress  
or whatever you'd prefer to call yourself. You were born with special abilities that most   
children your age could only dream of posessing..." He let himself breath a moment and then   
stopped in the park's parking lot. Some boys were playing Cricket in the field.   
"That letter you got in the mail will allow you to use those abilities you were born  
with. You're very lucky that I was looking out for it, otherwise you would just go on believing  
you were just an everyday mug- err - person," he said, and leaned back in his chair while   
smiling at me. He gave a chuckle at the shocked look on my face. He couldn't be serious. But  
he couldn't be making this up. First, he wasn't a very good actor at all, and second, he would  
never go to this extent to pull a prank. This was real. This was amazing.  
"Hmm... So, yeah, how is a letter going to teach me how to perform 'witchcraft'?" I   
said sarcastically.  
"Oh no, dear, it's not the letter that will teach you. This letter is an invitation to  
Hogwarts, the school that specializes in the teachings of that sort. You'll be attending for a   
total of seven years... Oh my, that reminds me... We have to shop for you clothes... Your   
books, your wand... Geez, and I need to get money for all this..." He trailed off in his own   
ponderings of his financial situation.  
And so after long and hard questioning, he had totally convinced me that this was real.   
About two months later we bought my school things, and here I am now, waiting for the train to   
reach my destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts

Author: Sola  
Title: The Sorceresses (not witches, mind you)  
Summary: :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So... Here I am. Sitting in this nicely furnished compartment (it seems that the   
magical world has nice taste) staring out the window. The countryside is very beautiful,   
and I'm starting to wonder where it is this train is traveling through. I was   
very anxious to get in, so I ended up pushing and shoving to get a window seat. Typical   
'me', I suppose.  
Dad took me to this totally secret place exclusively for wizards. I can't be quite   
sure what it was called, but I know it began with a 'D'. We bought my robes, my wand (I   
didn't know they sold them this long! Eleven inches!), and some books I need for school.   
I started reading some of them, but by the time I got farther in, I got terribly confused   
about what the author was talking about... Especially my potions textbook. Bother.  
Oh, I feel like my stomach is about to pop right out of my skin! This  
is so exciting! I feel so alive... I must be the luckiest kid in the world... Going to  
Hogwarts...   
  
La la la... Sugar is good... Sugar is fine... I had to much sugar during  
the beginning of the ride...  
  
Perhaps I'll observe the other passengers. I have a silly grin on my face, I think.  
Sugar affects me in strange ways, so I have to distract myself sometimes to avoid making   
myself look stupid. I should avoid eating so many of those chocolate frogs in the future.  
Across from me is this nice looking fellow with wild, brown hair. Hmm. He's   
sleeping... And he looks around fifteen or sixteen... And he has an earring. Oh, Mother'd   
love that. Where the heck is he from? Under his robes he looks like some sort of   
California 'surfer dude' with very loose shorts and a t-shirt. He'll freeze during winter   
wearing clothes like that! Sitting next to him is this just as attractive woman with...   
The strangest hairstyle I've ever seen. It's all bunched up in the back with this sort of   
'headband thing' supporting this huge mass of hair. It sort of looks like 'floors of hair',   
if you will. I wonder if all wizards and witches dress like this... How odd.   
The girl is looking serenely out the window, admiring the scenery. She gave me a   
glance out of some strands of hair that was blocking her face, and smiled at me. I shyed   
away and decided to look the other way. I think she gave a muffled giggle, but I can't be  
sure. As I decided to look the other way, I noticed that sitting next to me was a rather   
porky fellow snacking on some jellybeans. Mmm. I'd ask him for some, but... Sugar is the  
main ingredient is, dontcha know.   
Geez, when the heck are we gonna get there? I'm sick of sitting here. It's probably  
going to be awful hard going to sleep after awhile of this... Going past so many trees...  
All the same color...  
  
-.-  
  
When I recall experiencing this, I think it was a dream. It's far too strange to be   
real, especially if it happened after being in the train.  
  
I can see a pond off in the near-distance... Or is that a small lake? I can't tell   
from here in this darkness... It must be around sunset because all the colors are mixed and  
such in the sky. So I'm standing here, looking around, trying to figure out where I am.   
When I look behind, I notice that there's a large stone wall. Hmm. I look up and see towers   
and chambers and all the sort of things you'd notice on a castle. Wow. It's giant. Then,   
it happened. From out of the pond came hundreds, if not thousands, of frogs. They were  
jumping everywhere, going around my feet, coming from all sides, jumping as fast as they   
could to get to the castle that was behind me. It was like a swarm of the color green.   
They seemed to be singing a monotonous song as they jumped at me, all their 'frog noises'   
going off at different times to make different notes. It was bloody insane.  
  
"Katritsi... Katritsi!" a deep, and slightly dark voice said while shaking me   
lightly. It was that boy sitting across from me. He looked a lot older close-up, I noticed.   
I blinked my eyes a couple times, trying to shake the sleepiness out of myself and tried to   
focus a bit more. So it was a dream. Katritsi?  
"Excuse me?" I said with a yawn. He gave an embarrassed look and blushed, like he   
just slipped a secret out to a rival.  
"I am sorry miss - sometimes I forget what language I am speaking," he said with a   
silent laugh. He had a slight accent, sounding as if he were from a southern European   
country or something. Only... He seemed to have mastered a small portion of the English  
accent. "Are you a first year?" he continued, "Pardon me for judging you on your appearance,  
but they want the first years out right now, and you look about that age."  
I sat there for a moment, trying to recollect, and then said abruptly, "Oh! Yes...  
First year. Yes, I'm a first year." He gave another laugh. It awkwardly reminded me of my   
father.  
"I felt bad leaving you here, so I decided to wake you up. A thousand pardons on my  
part," he said making his way towards the door. "Perhaps I will see you again sometime.   
Goodbye!"  
  
I watched him leave, a certain happiness filling in my heart. Aww, he's as nice as   
his appearance, even if he is foreign. Then I realized where I was. Erg. Now I have to get   
up. What time is it? I followed the boy out groggily, and made my way through a crowded   
walkway. Where am I going, anyway?  
"Firs' years over here!" called a giant man in a trenchcoat. More strange looking  
people! He was standing on a bench, calling out to coral some more students. He had a long   
beard and waist, although compared to his height, he looked alright in size. I walked over  
there obediently, standing in a crowd of other kids and then realized that I forgot my bag.   
Oh dear. I'll have to pick it up later.  
The large man lead me and a crowd of other kids to what looked like a cave at this  
time of night. There a few bends and turns, but then we finally reached a lake-pond thing.  
There were a couple boats beached, so I think we're supposed to get in. On the other side  
of the lake-pond thing, I could see some twinkling light star-things, only... Those are too  
big to be stars! At closer inspection, I can make out some outlines of a large building...  
This... It's the one from my dream! Only... I'm on the other side of the pond, I think. This  
is Hogwarts? A castle? I figured it would be some sort of large, dull building... I think   
I'm really starting to like this 'wizard culture' thing!  
"Four a boat! Get in, kids!" the man hollered. I ended up in a boat, ironically,   
with that chubby kid and two other nervous-looking boys. We sort of just stared at each   
other on most of the way over, not really knowing what to say. It was a lot to take in,   
this huge castle, ferrying across this lake-thing...  
"Say, which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" one of the boys asked the   
chubby kid sitting next to me.  
"Oh, I don't know..." he said meekly. "As long as the people are nice, I don't   
care."  
"I hear that Slytherin House is full of nasty, awful people!" the other kid piped   
in. "And I also heard the..." he looked at me and then paused, "Erm... nevermind..."  
I cocked an eyebrow. "No, please go one ahead," I said with a slightly irritated   
and dull voice, "enlighten me." He looked around in the dark sky as if he had just spotted  
a harpy floating above him while whistling. "Oh no, that's ok... I couldn't..." The other   
two boys gave muffled laughs. What immature Snots! And what are 'Houses'? Am I going to be  
put into another school or something?  
  
I glared at them through the rest of the ride while they tried to look like they  
didn't notice.  
  
"Heads down!" said that man in the lead of the boats. I bent my head, but heard a   
couple students in the distance shout out a couple curses as they went under the cliff. We  
finally reached the castle doors: They were magnificently gigantic. When had all approached  
the door step, he gave three loud knocks, and like magic, the door opened. A woman that   
looked in her late 50's stood there, with an interesting looking pointy hat. It certainly  
didn't match her grim and cross face.   
"The new students, Hagrid? I trust they're all in one piece after the storm they   
had to ride through," she said, apparently trying to look cheerful. She looked an awful mess  
with her green robes wrinkled with marks and such on them. There was a storm? I must have  
slept through it... "I will take them from here. See you later, Hagrid," she looked down at  
us and said, "Follow me, students. The Sorting Ceremony is about to commence."  
  
... The what?  
  
She went on about how the Houses worked and about the great banquet that happens   
every year. I thought the part about a 'sorting hat' was a loud of horse dung, though. She  
then went into this room and told us to wait while she made sure everything was settled. We  
waited around outside the door for awhile, maybe ten minutes. I wonder what she was doing   
in there?   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope y'all have enjoyed so far what I have written. I was a bit skittish at first as to   
how I was going to write this and such, but I think I have a little bit more confidence in  
the story. In the next chapter, we learn which House Fiona will be sorted in... We will also   
learn more about the other people she will be staying with and her new acquaintances. Most   
of the people mentioned in this chapter will reappear again next time, if not later than   
that. 


	3. The Sorting

Author: Sola  
Title: The Sorceresses (not witches, mind you)  
Summary: :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Alright, children, please follow me," the woman announced, leading us into the   
great hall. There were what seemed like hundreds of candles floating in the air, all looking  
like large stars against the sky. No roof? There were also four large, long tables   
stretching across the room, each seating a large amount of children of all ages. We soon   
found ourslefes walking in single-row after having to cram through the door. I found myself   
standing in front of all these people along with the rest of the group, feeling a bit   
nervous. When I glanced down, I saw it: the sorting hat. It was tattered and dusty, but it  
was also huge.   
Awkwardly enough, the hat began to sing a song. Well, it was more like a poem, if   
you want to get technical. It was very lovely, even though his voice was kind of scratchy.  
When the poem was over, the old lady stepped up in front of the hat with a long roll of   
parchment.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will now commence - when I call your name, please step forward  
to try on the sorting hat, and when you are told your House, please be seated with at your  
table." I then noticed the large banners above each of the tables, each reading the names of  
the different Houses. They must be there to help us find out which table to join.  
"Alove, Mary!" then, from out of the bunch, a small girl with bottle-glass glasses  
marched up to the hat, making kind of a struggle to get up on the stool. She must be, at   
the most, 4 foot 5 inches!   
"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat boomed soon after 'he' was placed on her head. We all   
could have jumped out of our skin when he said it. The older woman then pulled the hat off   
of her head, and she scuttled away to her table. It was all rather boring for awhile, since  
my name begins with an 'R' (my last name is Randbeck). I started looking around at all the   
faces at the tables, all with their pointy hats and smiles. As I was glancing, I noticed one  
of the two strange-looking people that were sitting across from me in the train. The boy,   
still looking as wild as ever, was resting his head on his hand, looking a cross bewteen  
nervous and bored. He was sitting between a boy with wild red hair and a girl chit-chatting  
with her friend. I wonder where the girl is?  
"Jackman, Sam!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Landry, Cassandra!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
I sighed and looked around at who was left. Hrm. Those two obnoxious boys are still   
here... The pudgy one is gone now...  
"Main, Melissa!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Brr... It's getting rather chilly in here... You'd figure they'd keep such a   
ceremony warm...  
"Nolin, Randy!" One of the snots walked up to be sorted. The hat paused a moment.  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
Hah! Looks like her got what was coming to him! He gave a rather glum look and   
slowly walked over to his fellow Slytherins. A couple more kids went by until it was just  
one more person before it was my turn. I could have peed my pants.  
"Randbeck, Fiona!" I walked up solemny, butterflies beating at my stomach. It   
actually went quite fast, except for the walking up there part. The hat was placed on my   
head (well, it sort of slipped over my forehead, too), and it was announced just as quickly  
as it was placed on.  
"SLYTHERIN!" I slipped off of the stool and walked over to a welcoming group of   
other kids in my House. They gave me a hat, and shook my hand as a found a seat. Right   
across from that kid. He looked like he could have cried. The sorting continued steadily,  
and the group in the front thinned, until the last kid was ready to be sorted.  
"Zania, Andrew!" the other awfully rude kid walked up to the stool. I could tell  
even before the hat hit his head that he would be joining him and me. There was a very long  
momeny of silence before the hat made its decision. It seemed to be looking straight at me  
and the other kid, even though hats don't have eyes.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Hrm. Knew it. A big BOOM! went off, and the whole room shook with it.   
Then, before we all knew it, a man that looked centuries old stood up and said with great   
cheer, "Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And welcome back to the   
older students attending. Before we begin this wonderful feast, I would like to make a   
couple announcements. First, I would like to warn everyone about the large holes in the   
Quidditch field - we've been having difficulties with some of the creatures of in the   
forest." He gave a small cough. There were long, dark lines under his eyes. He continued on,  
"I would also like the school to welcome some new arrivers to this school - they've been  
accepted over very long negociations, so I'd like you all to give them a hearty welcome.  
Please stand, Marpessa and Orthos."  
The guy and girl from the train stood up, both at different tables. One from   
Gryffindor and one from Slytherin. The whole room clapped for them.   
"As you can see, they've already been sorted. They're from Greece, but they do   
speak english, so don't be shy!"  
There were silent murmurs after this comment.  
"Now, let the eating begin!" He clapped, and like food had magically rained on our   
plates, there was a feast in front of us. I forgot how hungry I was getting all nervous, so   
I decided to reach for all that was in my grasp (taken very literally). As I was stuffing my  
face with fried chicken strips, I noticed that Greek girl that was sitting about eight   
chairs down from me. She must not be very hungry - she hadn't taken much but a Ceaser Salad.  
I looked at the person sitting next to me - it was a funny-looking girl with very, very   
long hair. She was stirring some spaghetti in a knot, and was ready to eat it, when she  
noticed me looking. I've gotta quit staring at people. To my surprise, instead of glaring  
at me, she introduced herself.  
"Hiya, my name is Natalie," she said, wiping some speghetti sauce off on her sleeve.  
"You have a name?"  
"My name's Fiona... Nice to meet you," I said with a forced smile.  
"I'm glad I met someone - a lot of these girls here sort of scare me. You see, I'm  
sort of shy... So... It's hard for me to make friends."   
  
I was kind of surprised when she said that after she had introduced herself after I had   
glanced at her. Hrm.  
  
"So you're a first year, too, huh? Do you have your schedule with -"  
  
Suddenley, it seemed like someone had just hit the light switch - All the candles were out  
like a flash. A few feminine screams were emmitted, and then a booming voice announced,  
"VOLDEMORT FOREVER!! ALIANCES WILL BE MET!!!" Then, just as quickly as lights had   
gone off, the lights came back on, with a couple people under the tables. The teachers were  
already up and gone, looking for the culprit. The only one left was a pudgy women with a   
patch on her hat.  
"Please stay calm, children! Do not stir... We have everything under control..." she  
said, standing up from her seat. "Prefects! Come here!" a few souls from each table walked  
up to meet the witch, while I clutched on to Natalie.  
  
When everything was sorted through, everyone was sent to their beds. With no   
dessert. Hmpf. I found that my things had been brought up to my bed... I wonder how? Quite  
luckily, I was placed next to Natalie. During the time we had to wait (which had to be,   
what, 2 hours?) we talked about... stuff. So now we're friends. Those two stupid guys tried  
to scare us with cheap magic tricks, but of course, we were too good for that and socked   
them, the fiends. I hope I don't have too many classes with them.  
I idled a bit in the common room, even though I probably shouldn't have, and looked  
over my books some more. I kind of didn't want to mess up on anything tomorrow, being the  
first day and all.  
"Hello," the Greek girl said, approaching me. She had just about the same accent as  
her male friend. Her hair was held in a couple hair bands, being so long. It must have   
rached her knees! What the heck is she doing up at midnight? "I could not get to sleeping   
after all that - it have been scared of many things lately," she said, holding the blanket   
she was carrying with her closer to her. I noticed a tattoo on her ankle... What is it?   
It looks kind of like a... Ball? I can't tell...   
"Oh... Yeah, it scared the ba-jesus out of me, too," I replied. She gave me a funny  
look, paused, and then gave out a light chuckle.   
"You're a funny girl," she said. She took a seat across from me and sat down. "Your  
first year here?" she asked, looking at my books sitting on the table.   
"Yes," I answered, looking over an article on fungi. "I hope you don't mind me   
asking or anything..." I said, putting the book down, "But why are you here?"  
"Oh, well... That's a long story... Orthos and me like to keep it a secret, if you  
must know. Let's just saw he got ruffed up a bit in the past, and would like to avoid it   
now," she played around a bit with her ebony hair as she spoke. "But I can tell you that we   
will finish our schooling here, if we can."  
"What year are you in?"  
"My fifth."  
"Oh, so you'll be here awhile?"  
"Yes, I will."  
I yawned and then looked at my watch - perhaps I should hit the sack. "Say, it's   
been really nice meeting you... What was your name?"  
"Marpessa."  
"Sorry, names go through one ear and out the other with me," I said, smiling. "I'm  
gonna go to bed right now... I hope you feel better," I said, while trying to gather all my  
things.  
"I hope to see you again soon," she replied, looking at the dimming fire. "I am   
going to stay down here for longer. Goodnight."   
  
  
************  
  
Ehh... Yeah, so that's chapter 3. Your sorting ceremony. Any suggestions or comments? :-) 


	4. Eavesdropping

Author: Sola  
Title: The Sorceresses (not witches, mind you)  
Summary: :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hmm... So, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration,   
Care of Magical Creatures, Flying Lessons..." she listed off, "looks like we have three   
classes together - Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and... Transfiguration! Wow, looks   
like we lucked out, huh?"  
"Yeah," I replied, giggling with delight as I slurped some milk. "I wonder if we'll  
see any cute boys around?"   
Before Natalie could reply, a voice interrupted with, "You'll see cute boys, all   
right, one being the stud sitting across from you!"  
  
Here comes Randy. Fiend.  
  
"Who asked you, ogre-face? You have the charm of a dementor," Natalie retorted,   
obviously catching on that Randy was going to be a bitter rival.  
"Ooh, you hurt me, baby. I figured that such... A homely girl like yourself   
wouldn't dare pick on such a beauty as I," he said with a long smile. That did it.  
"Randy, you have some nerve! If I could, I'd give a face full of warts," I said,   
threateningly pulling out my wand.  
Before Randy could retort, someone said, "Yeah, Randy. Why would you pick on such   
majestic creatures... ash thebes?" came another boy, seating himself next to Randy. He was   
stuffing a donut in his mouth as he sat down.  
  
It's Andrew... I must think of a title for him. Wannabe fiend? Friend of the Fiend? Yes,   
maybe...  
  
"That was quite a performance last night, dontcha think, Andy?" said Randy, turning  
to his friend, obviously getting sick of our 'conversation'. "I bet fifteen galleons that   
it was that Drapo Malfer kid and his friends," he said smugly.  
"That's Draco Malfoy to you," said a deep, overpowering voice. It was none other   
that snobby Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. His face, along with the teachers of Hogwarts, looked  
a bit more torn than last year (of course, assuming that you knew him last year). He looked  
in quite a horrible mood, a couple strands of his nicely combed hair in his face. His two   
most faithful friends, Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed, looking twice - maybe three times   
- as large as Draco himself. "If you cannot correctly pronounce my name, then you don't   
deserve to be in the great Voldemort's House," he slithered, trying to make himself look   
important. I cringed at the name. Dad told my all about the Dark Lord.  
"Well, excuuuuuse me, Mr. Prim-and-Proper. I'd watch the way you're using that   
language around here if I were you; don't want to disturb the prefects," Randy snapped   
back, not leaving eye-contact. I glanced at Malfoy, then at his two large friends. He's   
more of an idiot than I originally thought... Messing around with an upper-classman... Not  
to mention his two body-guards!  
"I think you should be more aware of your surroundings," replied Malfoy, looking a   
bit flustered. "Just watch your back, kid. There are surprises around every corner this  
year. Just because you're a fellow Slytherin, it doesn't mean that I can't 'accidentally' slip  
something into your sheets. Wouldn't want to send you home to Mummy crying," he said, and   
briskly walked off.   
Randy looked like he could have ripped the guy's head off. "Ooh! I'll kill him!   
I'll rip his tongue out, put it in a blender, then take-"  
"Randy!" Andrew shouted out, trying to shut him up, "Rand-man, calm down... It's   
OK," he said. Is this just my imagination, or is that a grin on his face? "Don't let him   
get to you... We'll get him later..."  
  
Bells suddenly went off. School had started. First class - Herbology.   
  
"See ya later, Natalie," I said, picking up my bag. "Lunch is when we meet next,   
right?"  
"Yeah, that's it. See ya later." We both parted in different directions.  
  
So.... Herbology is outside? I hope I don't get lost - Well, even if I did, they   
have the prefects out to help direct students. Hmm... Where's the way out?  
"Potions students this way!" called a prefect to the crowd of bustling students.  
"Excuse me," I said, a bit nervous. The prefect looked down from his soapbox. He  
looked a bit irritable, but he had cute freckles and light brown hair... Judging by the   
colors on his tie, he must have been a Hufflepuff. I coughed. "But could you tell me which   
way Herbology is?"  
The prefect smiled, obviously happy to be able to help. "Just down the hall, out the  
door, and then take a right in the field until you come to some greenhouses," he said,  
pointing.  
"Thanks," I replied, running off.  
  
  
So. Herbology. I was never too good at earth science when I was in 'regular' school.  
Maybe this won't be as bad. We were all seated outside on blankets, probably because of the  
lack of space in the greenhouse. I really couldn't recognize anyone in this class except for  
a spare few faces I had spotted in the crowd at the Sorting Ceremony.  
"Welcome class, to Herbology. I am Professor Sprout, and will be your first teacher  
for the school year. Today we are going to simply go over a few rules, regulations, and a   
bit of text out of the book, since this is your first class and I am required to do so for   
first years..." she went on after that explaining exactly what she said she would be talking   
about. How boring. I looked over at the guy sitting next to me - he looked really relaxed,   
laying back. Maybe... too relaxed? What's that he's got on his ears?  
"Hey," I nudged him with my elbow, "what's that you got there?"  
He looked a bit surprised, looked over at the teacher, and then back at me, trying   
to hide the goods. "Nuthin'," he replied sheepishly.  
"Aww, come on. It's ok; you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," I said, trying to  
sound reassuring. I peered closer. "Are they... Headphones?" I must have hit the button,   
because he gave another surprised look.  
"Hmpf... Well, they're supposed to be invisible, but I need to work out a couple   
kinks in it. They're not actually headphones, though," he continued on, trying to be as   
quiet as possible, "they're magically altered to be able to make it into Hogwarts, since,  
ya know, we're not allowed to bring electronics on campus."  
I was perplexed. "Ooh, wow! Neat! Can I try them on sometime?" I said a little bit  
too loud for comfort. Professor Sprout gave me a cross look.  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms... What is your last   
name?"  
"Randbeck," I squeaked.  
"Well, Ms. Roundbeck, I hope not to have any more disturbances in my class   
while I am speaking," she said, shuffling her notes.  
"Yes, ma'am," I replied quickly, gulping. I usually tried to avoid upsetting   
teachers to the best of my abilities - talking back never did any good. The guy sitting   
next to me tried to look like he couldn't see Professor Sprout when she gave him a   
suspicious glare after scolding me.   
After Herbology was finally over - and I stress FINALLY - was lunch. I, thank   
goodness, found my way back into the castle and to the dining hall successfully without a   
prefect's help, and seated myself next to Natalie. She talked about how boring her class   
was, too, but how much was happy just being here. I agreed with her.  
Next is Care of Magical Creatures - it looks like I have two classes outside in one  
day. To my surprise, the large man from the train was teaching this class. But didn't   
someone tell me he was gatekeeper? This class was a bit of an improvement compared to the  
first one - at least in this one we actually got to do something interactive, even if we   
were looking after beetles, trying to distinguish them by their markings.   
It was sort of surprising how close Care of Magical Creatures was to   
Herbology - they couldn't be more than twenty yards away from one another.   
While looking at the bugs and marking down them down on a sheet of paper, Natalie   
started gossiping with another student, while I listened in on their conversation.  
"Have you heard of the Harry Potter kid?" the student began, tossing some her   
jet-black hair out of her face.  
"Of course I have! Who hasn't - he's world-famous by now," replied Natalie   
matter-of-factly. "With that scar and all, you can't miss him, anyway." I didn't know who   
he was.  
"Hrm... Well, what do you think about the incident that happened last year? With  
the Tri-Wizard tournament?"  
"Well, of course I feel sorry for him - I heard that when he came back, his friend  
was stone-cold dead." Natalie gave me a look, as if verifying that I hadn't dropped dead on   
her at that very moment.  
"After that incident, I'm sure this school will never see another Tri-Wizard tourney  
again. But, I guess it just opens up the opportunity for Quidditch again. I'd like to see  
our House bring home the Cup after last year - no thanks to Potter, we lost, or so my   
brother told me." Quidditch... Isn't that a game of some sort? Natalie nodded in reply to   
her, and continued writing out her paper. I had already finished my paper from this section   
of the bugs, so I moved over to another table, again eavesdropping.   
"... And so I said, 'What? I am soooo not getting a toad' and he was like, 'Well,   
you either get a toad or a rat, your choice,' I hate rats so much, so I decided that I'd   
have to get the toad..."  
A boy replied with, "God, how unfair is that?! I hate it when parents are like that  
- I got an owl that can hoot the alphabet. Cost my dad a fortune. I want to get him to start  
talking in words, if I can."   
This conversation starting stirring thoughts of my own pet - Dad isn't very rich  
himself, or mother drowning him in debt. I had received a rat - I have to admit, it took a  
long time to adjust to the idea of having a pet rat, and even now I cringe holding him.   
Anything was better than the slimy, disgusting feeling of grasping on to a toad.  
"Fifteen minutes!" the man announced, surveying his watch.  
As I struggled to finish, a gigantic BOOM! came out of one of windows in the   
castle, following shortly by puffs of green smoke. Everyone down here peered at the window,   
wondering what had happened. To our surprise, the supposed 'error' wasn't the only one   
booming - we could hear from here that a teacher was screeching his lungs out at a student   
with, "Blumbering idiots!" and "Maybe I should enlarge your ears to improve your hearing!"   
Most of the class laughed at this, eventually going back to their own business. The teacher   
eventually opened the other windows, looking very cross. He spotted our class, frowning,   
and then returned to his own. He had black hair that reached to his neck, from what I could   
tell.  
After Care of Magical Creatures of was over, Natalie and I headed back over to the   
dining hall. Randy and Andrew caught up with us on our walk. I wonder if they realize that  
I don't like them.   
"Ooh, you wouldn't believe the tricks that I friend of mine taught me during   
Charms..." he said enthusiastically to Natalie.  
"What, you learned how to unscrew your head?" she said coolly.  
"No..." he said, giving her a dangerous look, but not giving up the enthusiasm.   
Andy looked a cross between nervous and concerned. "He told me this...!" he said, pointing   
his wand at her. She dunked, the spell aiming straight for my -   
"AIIIEEE!!!! RANDY!!!!" I screamed histarically, trying to get myself up after   
knocking three Ravenclaws over from the impact of the spell. He gave a look of wonder and   
fear, backing up a couple steps, backing slightly into Andrew. Andy's jaw dropped, not   
taking his eyes off of me. In my fit of rage, I pulled out my fist, determined to hit him,  
when I noticed my hand was eerily purple - in fact, when I got a better look, plum purple.  
Randy took this chance of distraction to make a run for the dining hall, Andy following   
after getting one last look at me. Then I realized that the kids in the hall were staring at  
me too, some giving muffled laughs until the whole place was booming. I could have cried.   
Through the crowd, in almost the blink of an eye, came the shouting of girl, "Coming  
through, coming through, out of my way..." she said, making her way through the   
laugh-struken crowd. "What's going on here..." she said, followed by a boy with brilliant   
red hair. The girl that had been yelling had bushy blonde hair, a badge on her robe   
reading, 'Prefect'. She spotted me and winced.  
"Oh dear - what happened to you?" she said sympathetically, holding my hand, trying  
to examine it. I fell mute. "Well, nevermind that. We'd better get you to Pomfrey," she  
said, glancing back at the guy, who abruptly gave a look of understanding, nodding. She  
led me up two or three floors - I can't be certain how many, me thinking about my skin. By  
the time we got to the nurse's office, the girl said to me, "I'll get Ms. Pomfrey for you.   
Ron will stay with you, " she said, and walked off, looking for the nurse. The guy looked   
like he felt an obligation to talk, standing there awkwardly.  
"So... Uhh... You're a Slytherin girl, eh?" said the red-haired guy.  
"Yes..." I said quietly.   
"First year?" he continued.  
"Yes..." I replied. Now I felt obligated to continue the conversation. "My name's   
Fiona."  
He looked a little relieved that I didn't sound like I hated him. "My name is Ron -  
say, how'd you get all purple?" he said curiously.  
"Pff... By a rotten, no good turd that I'm -" I was cut off by the arrival of the   
nurse, followed by the girl with the bushy hair.  
"I'll take you in now," she said, wiping something on her apron. "Please follow   
me..."  
Before following her, I bid Ron goodbye and thanked the bushy-haired girl. Pomfrey   
brought me to a bed and sat me down, looking puzzled. "Seems to me to be a weak skin spell,"  
she said, pondering to herself aloud. After further examination, she said, "Are you feeling  
cold? Hot? Does your skin itch?"   
I pondered, answering with no to all the questions. I said, "Really, I just got got  
hit by this boy playing around with this new spell he learned..." She nodded at this,   
feeling my pulse. "Alright, well, I think I'm pretty sure what this is. All you have to do  
is spread some body lotion I have over your body, and you'll be fine. You'll have to spend  
the night here, however; I'm sure you wouldn't want to go walking around like that,   
anyway," she said smiling. I had to agree with her; why would I want people to gawk at me?   
She turned to leave and soon returned with a bottle of this clear-colored stuff that looked   
like gel. "I'll close the curtains so you can have some privacy spreading the lotion on -   
I'll check up on you in about two hours, ok?"  
I nodded in agreement and smiled. When I spread the lotion-stuff, it felt funny   
going on, like it was melting into my skin. I also smelled rather like olive oil. As I lay  
there, sort of just waiting for the nurse to come back, I couldn't help but yet again   
eavesdrop drop on some students:  
"So you're saying that Quidditch is differen't where you're from?" asked a boy,   
coughing while he talked.  
"Well... Only slightly," another boy replied. "Really, the only rule that's changed  
is that instead of 150 points you get when you catch the snitch, you get 50. We felt it  
strange that the whole game's sake is based on the Seeker. We felt that it was too much  
pressure on the player, not to mention that they were the ones to get the most bruises, in  
and out of the game time." I recognized this voice - it was the one from the guy on the   
train. I couldn't help but notice how much his accent had improved from a southern-European  
accent to an English one.   
The other boy paused a minute or two before replying with, "So you play, right?"  
"Of course - I'm a damn good Beater, if any position" he replied, sounding slightly  
arrogant.  
"Oh, yeah?" he said, almost in a dominance, "How about on Wednesday we see how well  
you fly? We could use a Seeker after he graduated last year."  
"Deal. I'll see you on Wednesday," he said, sounding a tint excited. "Oh, hey,   
sorry I messed up on that potion. Does that Snape bastard always yell at students like   
that?"  
"Yes..." the other mumbled, probably remembering some less-then-happy moments. "I  
wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally 'slipped something in' before the class. He did   
assign the partners..."  
After about fifteen more minutes of waiting and listening, Madam Pomfrey came back.  
Before she opened the curtains, though, she made sure to ask if I was dressed. I imagine   
she's probably walked in on kids a couple times in the past... She laid out some pajamas  
for me to wear along with some dinner - I ate and slept well that night.  
I had another dream about frogs that night. Only this time there was a raven eating   
up some of frogs as they were trying to scurry away. It was disgusting.  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 is finished! Huzzah! :D 


End file.
